Peter Pan Romance
by jeremysumpterfan
Summary: Peter Pan does not want to grow up but he eventually did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ The Meeting

As you know Wendy left The Neverland. And Peter was very sad, he actually wanted to go back to his own home but he did not want to leave Tink behind,and also didn't want to go to school. But eventually he did. He left Tink and went back home. His parents was very happy he came home. Well, 5 years has passed as he searched for Wendy.

Wendy:

WENDY! WENDY! Come downstairs and meet your new neighbour! yelled . Alright Mom! Geez... said Wendy. *walking down the stairs lazily* WENDY! walk like a lady!. said Mrs. Darling. Oops! *trips* *falls on neighbour* S-sorry! said Wendy. Its alright. replied the neighbour. *thinking* That voice sounded familiar. *looks up* *gasps* is that you?! P-peter?! asked Wendy. Wendy! I found you! *excited* said Peter. How are you? Where have you been? Its been 5 years! said Wendy. Hey slow down! I've been fine! said Peter. Peter! Its time to go! called Peter's Mom. Oh sorry Wendy. I guess talk to you later. said Peter.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ School

Wendy wake up! Its time to go to school. said Mrs. Darling. Give me 5 minutes... groans Wendy. Come on wake UP! said Mrs. Darling. Alright... Ughh... *looks at time* Oh no! Its late! shouted Wendy. Wendy quickly showered and wore her clothes. Alright mom i'm going! said Wendy. But you didn't even eat breakfast! shouted Mrs. Darling. I'm already late! said Wendy while tying her shoes. Bye! said Wendy. As soon as she stepped outside she saw Peter. Hey Wendy. said Peter. Hey. Why aren't you at school yet? Asked Wendy. Oh, why, i was waiting for you. said Peter. Wendy was blushing. Oh, thank you. replied Wendy. *at school* Peter, what class are you in? asked Wendy. Oh, i don't know yet. I'm waiting for the teacher to tell me. Peter smiled. Oh, okay. Then i should be heading to class now. See you! said Wendy. See ya. replied Peter. *in class* Class, there is a new person in class. Come in. Said teacher. Hello, my name is Peter Pan and I like to fight swords. *everyone giggled* Wendy was suprised but happy at the same time. Peter, you can sit beside Wendy. said teacher. *walks to the seat* Hey Wendy. Said Peter. Hey! replied Wendy. Hey Wendy, I forgot to bring my textbook, can I share yours? asked Peter. O-oh sure! said Wendy. Thanks! Said Peter. Wendy smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ After School

Wow, I can't believe we got in the same class! said Peter. I know right? Even next to each other! said Wendy. Wanna go to my house Wendy? asked Peter. Oh, as long as your mom doesn't mind, sure. said Wendy. Peter smiled. *in Peter's room* Hey, Peter, what about your ability to fly? Can you still do it? asked Wendy. Oh, about that, I only can fly during night time because Tink always come to my house every night to give me some fairy dust. said Peter. Oh, can she perhaps give me some? asked Wendy. Hmm, she could. I'll ask her tonight. said Peter. Okay. said Wendy. Wendy, can I come to your house tonight? asked Peter. *blushes* Umm sure. said Wendy shyly. Anyways, do you wanna grab some lunch? asked Peter. Okay. said Wendy. Where should we eat? asked Peter. I don't know. You tell me. said Wendy. Let's go to Mcdonald's then. said Peter. I never heard of that place before. But i'm up for it. said Wendy. Let's go! said Peter happily. *after lunch* Okay then, see you tonight. said Wendy. Bye! said Peter. *night time* Wendy was doing her homework until she heard someone knock on her window. Peter? said Wendy. *windows open* Hey! said Peter. Want me to teach you how to fly? asked Peter. Oh, but I'm perhaps to old to do that. said Wendy. Age is just a word, you're never too old to fly. said Peter. Oh, Peter. said Wendy, giggling. Tink! Come here! said Peter. *peter blows fairy dust to wendy's face* Oh Peter, you're so romantic. said Wendy. Why, thank you. said Wendy. *flying* Let's go explore Wendy! said Peter. Wendy smiled. *Peter lifts up Wendy* *blushes* Peter flew outside to the highest building. *peter puts down Wendy* Well, then theres no need of that fairy dust. They both laughed. Peter, do you have a girlfriend? Wendy asked shyly. Waiting for the response felt like a thousand years. No, why? said Peter. After Peter replied all Wendy's worries was washed away. Wendy was very happy. Oh nothing, just wondering. said Wendy. Then we should go back, its already late. said Wendy. Wait, look there! Peter pointed somewhere in the sky behind him. What is it? asked Wendy while looking. This. Peter suddenly kissed Wendy. Wendy was shocked but happy. Then, shall we go? asked Peter. Wendy's face was pink. Peter laughed. What? Stop it! said Wendy. Peter lifts Wendy up and sends her to her room. Well, that was a lovely night, thank you Peter. Wendy said blushing. Oh, no problem. said Peter. Well,goodnight! Said Peter. Wendy smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Saturday

**RING...RING...RING **Huh? *groans* i'm too lazy... **RING...RING **Fine... *picks up* Hello? said Wendy. Hello. Finally! What were you doing? asked Peter. Oh I was just lazy to pick the phone up... said Wendy. Geez. Anyways, wanna go to the amusement park today? asked Peter. Sure! What time? asked Wendy. Umm, about 11.30 a.m.? said Peter. Okay! said Wendy. I'll come pick you up. said Peter. O-okay said Wendy. Bye. said Peter. Bye! replied Wendy. *hangs up* OMG. What am I gonna wear?! *panics* *an hour passed* A-and im done. said Wendy. **DING DONG ***answers the door* He was wearing a v-neck and a pair jeans. Hi Peter. said Wendy nervously. Hi Wendy. You look pretty! said Peter. O-oh thank you. Shall we go? asked Peter. Let's go! said Wendy. *at the amusement park* So,where should we go first? asked Wendy. Let's go to the rides! said Peter. Wow you sure are brave Peter. Wendy said smiling. Well, what can I do? I defeated Hook! They both laughed. Wendy kissed Peter's cheek. You are so cheeky! said Peter. Wendy smiled. *after the rides* I feel sick... They both said. Should we go take a break? asked Peter. Please... said Wendy. Let's have some ice-cream. said Peter. Okay. Here you go. said Peter. Thank you Peter. said Wendy. You're welcome. said Peter. Wendy smiled. Wendy, you got some ice-cream on your face. Peter said while chuckling. Wendy was embarresed. Hey Wendy let's go on the ferris wheel! Wendy smiled. Peter gently grab Wendy's hand. Wendy blushed. *in the ferris wheel* The sun is setting. said Wendy. Peter smiled. Wendy, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend? asked Peter. Wendy's heart was pounding really hard. She instantly answered. Yes,yes,yes! I love you so much! said Wendy happily. Peter kisses Wendy like there's no tomorrow. Wendy cried while kissing.

5 years later

Jane! called Wendy. Yes mum? asked Jane. Give your father a kiss goodbye. said Wendy. *kiss* bye! said Jane. Thank you dear. said Peter. Peter kisses Wendy passionately. Oh Peter, you make my heart melt. Wendy was mesmerized by the blue eyes of Peter's. Goodbye darling. See you soon! said Peter as he left for work. Wendy smiled.

* * *

-End-


End file.
